I Knew I Loved You
by Bria
Summary: Anakin proposes to Amidala on Valentine's Day during a meteor shower. Includes chocolate chip ice cream. :) SONG-FIC to I Knew I Loved You (obviously) by Savage Garden


This story contains characters created by George Lucas and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. Savage Garden (Darren   
Hayes/Daniel Jones) wrote "I Knew I Loved You," which was released in the US on their "Affirmation" CD. No money is being earned and no infringement is intended. Please don't sue, because I'm just a poor college student and have no money.

Dedication: To Xeneizeskywalker, Anakin's Angel, LadyCallie, Knight_Maria, Jedi Pikachu, sabrelight, and Sara_Kenobi of the Jedi Council. I couldn't have completed this story without your encouragement and rabid impatience for me to add to this story. ;) I also give credit to Anakin's Angel for the idea of having Anakin propose under the stars. I loved the idea. Thanks so much everyone! I couldn't have asked for better readers.

Distribute as you wish, with disclaimer intact, but please contact me before posting it on another web page. OK? I also must deny permission for this to be posted on any pages that are listed with the "fans.starwars.com" url. I welcome any, and all constructive comments to me at: swbriatharen@yahoo.com :~) You can find my website at the following location: http://fly.to/brias/   
  
  


**I Knew I Loved You**   
**by Bria**   
**Wednesday, February 14, 2001**   
**** ****

_Maybe it's intuition_   
_Somethings you just don't question_   
_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_   
_And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_

  


Anakin watched Amidala from afar, while she attended matters of state. He wondered how she always had the patience to deal with mindless bureaucrats. He waited quietly, working the words over and over in his mind, trying to perfect them. For today, Valentine's Day, he was going to propose to his best friend, his beloved Amidala. She was his future, and he hoped, he was hers.   


  


_I know that it might sound_   
_More than a little crazy_   
_But I believe..._   
__ __

Obi-Wan scoffed at Anakin when he spoke of destiny. He told his padawan he didn't like to think that he wasn't in control of his own future. The Force could guide them, and offer inspiration, but ultimately Obi-Wan believed that people shaped their own destiny.   


  


_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_   
__ __

Anakin could understand Obi-Wan's feelings, but he didn't believe that. He knew, knew that Amidala belonged with him. They were forever entwined, had been for 10 years. He was determined that they would be together forever. It was their *destiny.*

Anakin could still recall the first moment he saw her, even though he had only be 9 years old at the time. He'd just found a cooling unit for old Jira, and he had sat down on it when he noticed something shiny and metal flash across the sky, only to disappear into the desert. He knew it was a ship and wondered for a moment if it had been a starfighter, but then without reason, he'd wondered if it had been an angel. Liking that thought, Anakin had closed his eyes and seen his reoccurring dream of an angel leading warriors into battle, and himself a Jedi. His little day dream had been rudely interrupted though by Watto calling for him, and when he opened his eyes, he knew in a heart beat that he saw an angel walk into Mos Eisley. It had taken all of his strength to turn away and go back into Watto's shop.

Looking back, Anakin was amazed at the way everything had happened. Meeting Ami so quickly after dreaming about her, seeing himself as a Jedi, well, a Jedi Padawan at least. Obi-Wan was crazy. How could his and Ami's relationship be anything but destiny?   


  


_There's just no rhyme or reason_   
_Only a sense of completion_   
_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces_   
_I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_   
__ __

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ani."

Anakin broke out of his little reverie and smiled as he watched Amidala and shrugged. "No big deal, I'd wait for you forever Ami." Amidala returned his smile with a slight blush and tried to hug him, but he stopped her. "Oh no no, not right now my love," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Amidala, used to expecting the unexpected from Anakin, shook her head with mischief in her eyes. "Ok, what are you up to now Anakin?", she asked, as she moved in quickly to capture his lips with her own. She felt Anakin try to resist, but quickly his lips followed his heart's desire, and the couple was lost in a timeless moment.

"I can't believe you did that!" Anakin exclaimed with a laugh, as he pulled away. "I come here on Valentine's Day, and you try to do everything yourself! We'll have no more of that, my love. Now, close your eyes, and give me your hand." Anakin commanded, with mock seriousness.

Amidala laughed, a sound that was music to Anakin's ears, and did as he asked. "All right Ani, I'll be serious," she said with a wink, before giving him her hand and closing her eyes.

Anakin lead Amidala to the magnificent gardens outside the Theed palace. Upon arriving there, he went over to the blanket that Sabé had recently helped him set up, and took the ice cream from the handmaiden that was silently standing there. "Thank you," he mouthed to her.

Sabé, knowing chocolate chip ice cream was one of Amidala's great weaknesses, grinned at him, before turning and leaving the gardens without a sound.

"We're here. You may sit down now." Anakin said, as he sat down.

Amidala, trusting Anakin completely, sat down next to him. "Can I open my eyes?"

Anakin laughed, "Such impatience!" With that, he slipped a blind fold on Amidala. "I'll remove it once the show starts."

Amidala's interest was rising by the moment. "Show? What show?"

Anakin wrapped his arms around Amidala and his warm breath tickled her. "That's for me to know, and you to find out," he answered as he nuzzled her ear. The feeling of being home, one he always felt when he was with her returned, and Anakin basked in the warmth and the love he felt for her. He glanced at his chrono and saw that they had about 15 minutes before the meteorite shower would began. He reached aside for the ice cream, hoping that it had had enough time to soften.

"What are you doing?" Amidala asked, as she felt Anakin shift.

Instead of answering her question, Anakin spooned out a scoop of the ice cream. "Open your mouth Ami," he whispered.

Amidala sighed, and gave into Anakin's scheme, "You're crazy, Anakin Sky-" she was suddenly interrupted as she felt a spoon enter her mouth and tasted chocolate. "Oh, chocolate chip!!! My favorite!!!"

Anakin laughed at the delight in Amidala's voice. "I know I am, that's why you love me." he said, as he fed her another spoonful.

"I do, I really do... and chocolate chip ice cream!!!" Amidala laughed as she teased him. An idea formed in her mind, and she decided to go with it, make Anakin pay a little for his scheme. "Although I think the ice cream has a slight edge over you."

Anakin's gasped. "What did you say?"

Amidala grinned and elbowed him. "You heard me. Chocolate chip ice cream has the advantage over you."

"Oh, is that so?" Anakin smirked. Amidala would suffer for that. He set down the ice cream and proceeded to tickle the Queen in her ribs, which he knew was her most ticklish spot.

Amidala tried to squirm away from Anakin, but he held her against him. "Anakin, stop, please stop!" she pleaded.

"Never!" Anakin said, as he continued to tickle his beloved. "Well, at least not until you say you love me more than you love your ice cream." Anakin sniffled. "I brought it for you after all."

Amidala finally broke away from Anakin. "I'm afraid that's something I cannot do." Amidala tried to find the ice cream, but blindfolded, she was unable to, because Anakin picked it up and held it away from her.

"Then there will no ice cream for you," Anakin said, as he put the lid back on the container, then rolled it aside.

Amidala sank back down on the blanket and admitted defeat. "All right, I love you Anakin."

Anakin pushed her down gently, then laid on his side next to her. She looked absolutely gorgeous, laying there beside him. He pushed aside a stray lock of hair that had fallen across Amidala's face, and then ran his fingers through her hair. "You can continue."

Amidala sighed and tried to hide her smile. "I love you, and you mean more to me than *any* ice cream."

"That's better." Anakin leaned over and kissed her mouth softly. "I love you so much Ami."

Instead of answering, Amidala returned his kiss breathlessly, as the ice cream became the last thing on her mind.

Anakin reached behind her and took off her blindfold, casting it aside. "It's time," he said softly.

Amidala looked up at the sky, just as a meteorite shower began. "Oh Ani, I'd forgotten all about this happening tonight."

Anakin smiled. "I didn't. The last time one was seen on Naboo on Valentine's Day was 1,138 years ago. I figured this makes tonight even more special, because..."

Amidala snuggled into Anakin's arms and watched the sky. "Because?" she asked.

"Because I wanted this night to be as perfect as possible," Anakin replied.   


_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_   
__ __

"Ani, we don't always get to spend a lot of time together, and therefore anytime I'm with you is perfect to me," Amidala said, as she twirled Anakin's Padawan braid between her fingers.

"I feel the same way, and that's why I want to..." Anakin stopped and took a deep breath, than began again. "I went and saw your parents yesterday Ami. I wanted to do this properly," Anakin said and he reached into his Jedi robes and removed a small velvet box. "I told your father that I loved you, had always loved you, and asked for your hand in marriage."

Amidala's voice caught in her throat as she sat up. She was touched that Anakin had adhered to ancient Naboo tradition of asking a women's father for her hand. Tears of joy and love formed in the corner of her eyes.

Anakin noticed the tears and wiped them away before kneeling before Amidala. "I'm happy to say that he granted it."   


_A thousand angels dance around you_   
_I am complete now that I have found you_   
__ __

Amidala started to say something, but Anakin wouldn't let her. He wanted to do this properly. "You complete me Ami. You always have, and always will." Anakin opened the velvet box and removed the small ring. "Will you marry me?"

Amidala looked into Anakin's eyes, more sure of this than she had ever been about anything. "Yes, I will marry you, Anakin Skywalker." She looked down as Anakin slipped a ring on to her finger.   


_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_   
__ __

Anakin let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding and threw his arms around Amidala in a tight hug. "You have just made the happiest guy in the galaxy. I've been waiting for this day all my life."

Amidala returned his hug, and then stood up. "So have I Anakin, so have I."

Anakin stood up and looked up at the sky, as another meteorite streaked across the sky. "How about it Ami, do you want your first dance with your fiancé to be under the stars?"

Amidala gave Anakin her hand. "I can think of nothing I would like more," she replied.

As they danced, Amidala heard a small sound from the terrace, but didn't bother in looking to see what it was. Then a song began to play, one she had never heard before. She looked up and saw the bright colors of Sabé's robes disappear back inside.

  


_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I think I dreamed you into life_   
_I knew I loved you before I met you_   
_I have been waiting all my life_   
__ __

Anakin cleared his throat and brought her attention back to him. "Happy Valentine's Day." With that, they continued to dance, far into the night.

THE END   


******************

Love it? Hate it? Please review in the box below and let me know what you think! Feedback is life, the rest is just details! :D Flames will be cheerfully ignored, because I refuse to stoop to that level. Remember, the ability to flame doesn't make you intelligent. ;)


End file.
